The present invention relates, in general, to decorating foodstuffs. More particularly, it relates to an unusual and innovative method of making very thin, flat, flexible, free standing edible images or transfers for decorating foodstuffs, such as cakes and cookies, and further relates to formulations of ingredients suitable for making the edible images.